Birthdays, Presents and Discoveries
by tsttoain
Summary: My fic for the fifth bade prompts round. Sometimes theres more to things than you see on first glance. Fluffy bade one-shot.


**Disclaimer:****I'm a 20 year old student. Does that sound like I own Victorious? No? Good, because I don't.**

**An: So this is for Bade Prompt's 5th round and my prompt was "_picture frame". _Bade fluff doesn't come that easy to me atm, but I tried and I hope you like this. And I'm sorry when this sounds like I don't like Tori. I do, I swear. **

* * *

On his last birthday, Beck had spent the afternoon with his friends and then had dinner with his parents and his family.

He had thought it was a pretty good way to spent his birthday. When he had brought up his plans this time though, there was one thing that had changed besides his age.

This time, there had been Tori, who had insisted that that would be no way to spent a birthday and that he needed a party. Which she would plan, of course.

He had tried to talk her out of it, because really, he might not be as mean about it as Jade, but he was about the same level of keen to be crowded by people he didn't particularly like just because it was his birthday.

However he had given up on that pretty soon.

First of all Tori could be really stubborn if she wanted to and the last time he had tried to talk he out of it she had gone off in some kind of ramble. He only had understood the words "lemonade" and "not a present".

He had never regretted telling her about it more than at that very moment.

Which had made it only harder to tell Jade that, no, she could not cut Tori's hair with scissors for coming up with such a stupid idea.

The party, of course, hadn't turned out that bad.

Andre had connected his pearbook to the stereo system and played DJ, Cat and Tori had gone overboard with the decoration and the food and Robbie and some of his friends had created some pretty cool light effects.

There had been a lot of people, but not too much and no-one he couldn't stand.

He had a feeling Jade had gotten some kind of say on the guest list somehow, because the last time he had a look at the guest list it had been a lot longer.

She had also donned one hell of a dress for the occasion, black of course and a bit too revealing for his taste (at least in public), and when he had seen her for the first time he really couldn't wait for the party to be over so he could take her home.

But the first thing they did after the party, was to help Tori clean up. After that, the others had insisted that he should open his presents.

There had been some pretty random presents from some of the guests he had considered giving to Cat or Robbie, or maybe to Jade so she could cut them up.

Tori's present had been the party and a song she performed during it, which was written by Andre, who gave it to him, together with some other of his favorite songs on a CD he made for him.

Cat had gotten him an acting dummy from the sky store, with which he could act out his scenes and plays. As a bonus, it even told him which feeling he portrayed in return - at least that's what she said.

Robbie's present had been some kind of male hair product set that was supposed to make his hair "even better".

Which had left Jade, who by then everyone had been staring at, wondering if she had gotten him a can of lemonade again, or something along the same lines. She had glared back at everyone and then shoved a black wrapped package at him.

He had unwrapped it carefully, and then smiled.

It was a picture frame, black and simple, with a picture of, what exactly was that?

When she had noticed his questioning look, she had snapped at him that it was a picture of enlarged liver and wasn't it beautiful.

Rolling his eyes, he had told her thank you and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Sighing Beck looked at the shattered mess in front of his feet.

Jade wasn't going to be happy about him destroying her gift. Especially because she was still hung up on his comment how she didn't do anything nice for him.

When he began cleaning up the glass shards he noticed something though.

There seemed to be a writing on the back of the picture. Picking it up he also realized that it were two pictures.

The first one which had been in front was the one of the kidney, but behind it there had been another one.

It was a picture of him and Jade smiling at each other almost kissing, oblivious to to the camera. The writing on the back he had noticed was in her handwriting and simply said "love you – Jade"

So he finished cleaning up the rest of the frame and then went out to buy he a new one.

Maybe one day when the time was right, he would show her the new picture he had put behind hers, but for now he would just enjoy the sappiness of his girlfriend, and her blush when he teased her about it.

* * *

**Please review =)**


End file.
